A Journey of Love
by monkeys-and-bananas76
Summary: Rens perfect and happy life turns inside out when her beloved fiance get killed. Now to escape from her now miserable life she will run away to an unpredictable forest, but you never know what or who she will run into.....PLEASE R&R! Chapter 12 is up!
1. So Much For a HAppy Ending

**Chapter One:**

I stared into the mirror and tried to fix what was most of the time looked like road kill on the top of my head. But this time I had tamed it a little bit (brushed it……… I am not that big on the whole beauty thing) and now long brunette hung in loose waves and rested gently on my shoulders. I had to look absolutely perfect today for the man I loved to be married to was visiting me.

Every time I see Raul my heart stops. I can't help getting lost in his deep blue oceans for eyes or maybe the golden locks on his head. Although everyone thinks that our marriage will be a mistake, I think it will be wonderful. Nobody thinks that blacksmith will be able to support me. I may not be rich and I don't care that he isn't either. I love him and that is all that matters to me.

I looked in my closet and tried to find a beautiful ladylike dress but nothing seemed to work. So finally I settled for a periwinkle dress with embroidering of flowers weaving down to the bottom seams of my dress. I normally wouldn't be saying this but I think it brought out my big anxious brown eyes.

While I was trying to perfect my performance, a knock came to the door. My heart leaped for joy. I had not seen him for over a month because he was traveling for his business. I quickly took one last look and murmured to myself, "This is as good as it's going to get," and ran down our twirling staircase so happy it was like I was a child in a candy shoppe. When I opened the door my heart sank slightly for it was a messenger.

"Are you Miss Ren Faber?" he questioned me.

"Yes I am," I replied noticing that his expression had changed from just an average good day to very serious. "Is there something wrong?"

"I am sorry milady but your fiancé, Raul Turner, was murdered in his sleep last night."

The next thing I knew tears were streaming down my face. The last thing I remember is falling down to the floor, and hearing the messenger asking me if I was okay and yelling for help. The rest was a blur.

Please R&R! This is my first story so I want to know what you think of it.


	2. The Run

**Chapter Two:**

For the next few days I was like a zombie, only worse. Zombies make somewhat of an attempt to move. I only moved when I was forced to because everyone was stressing to me that lying in bed all day and barely eating was "unhealthy." Every time I went on a walk or to the village market everyone would tell me about how sorry they were for my loss. My once wonderful and happy life had turned into a horrible, miserable nightmare.

I barely talked to anyone, because I was too busy thinking about how sorry I was for was myself or I would ever do if I met Raul's murderer. Part of me really thought it was someone in my family because they all had their hearts set on that I would marry my immature childhood friend, William. Don't get me wrong; he is a good guy……… for my friend. I always knew that he loved me though, because every chance he got he would spill out his undying love for me in many creative ways……….. whether it was simply telling me that he loved me and giving me flowers or throwing rocks at my bedroom and trying to sing me a love song (which was always waking up my neighbors……. once someone threw a shoe at him.) Every time I would explain to him that I just wanted to be friends with him, but the next day he would just start up again. By the time he was a teenager he would date other girls but everyone would tell me that it was just to make me jealous (obviously it never worked.) What surprised me was that he didn't get mad when I told him that I was engaged, he actually congratulated me.

3 Days Later- 

A week after the death of my beloved Raul, I think I snapped. I couldn't take all the sadness. Whenever I walked the streets it was like I couldn't trust anyone. Anyone in my small village could have killed Raul. That night I couldn't take it anymore… I had to get out. So I ran out into the forest not knowing what or who to expect there.

The forest is very dark at night when I was in about an hour's walking limit, it dawned to me. I didn't bring supplies, clothes, or anything for that matter. I was out in an unpredictable forest with nothing but the clothes on my back.

It was when I pondering about this when I heard a roar from what sounded like a big ferocious creature. I could not identify though, but that wasn't the worst part…….. it sounded like it was less than a mile away.


	3. A New Face

**Chapter Three:**

I had decided to return to my village to get some supplies, and after that resume my journey. I walked backwards a few steps and hit a tree. I turned around but I didn't see bark, what I saw were deep blue scales. That was when I realized that the roar wasn't just any roar; it was the roar of a dragon. Not just a dragon either, it was a dragon with eyes that looked so evil that they could have been balls of fire. It didn't really help that it was about thirty feet tall.

Most girls probably would have run away, but not me. I was always different than other girls. If someone had asked them to fight they would say "It isn't ladylike", but I probably would have said, "Bring it on. Choose your weapon." The girls in the village never really liked me.

I knew that I couldn't just charge at the dragon unless I didn't want to see my eighteenth birthday. So I backed away slowly so I could hide behind a tree to figure out how to fight a thirty-foot violent dragon, which I was almost certain, was also a fire breather. After about a minute of thinking I thought that I could try to use some branches from a tree to fight it. When I had my branches I started to walk towards the dragon when I saw a arrow shoot out about two inches away from my face. The dragon screeched with pain and flew away as quickly as it could.

I turned to the archer who shot the arrow who was about ten feet away me. "Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to save a damsel in distress? I was fine fighting that dragon on my own. But _no_ you had to go and ruin it when I was about to achieve the goal."

"The only thing you would have achieved with fighting it with your bare hands is killing yourself," said the archer.

"I resent that. I was going to fight it with branches from a tree," I peeved.

"Oh yes, using wood to fight a fire breathing dragon was always what I think of first too. You are lucky that I came here when I did. Otherwise I assure you that you would be most likely dead right now."

"I resent that too. Do you think I am some sort of damsel in distress? If you do, you are talking to the wrong girl. Go to a castle somewhere that is far away from me and try to save Sleeping Beauty or Repunzel. Because I am neither. I would not run away screaming from a dragon like some scared little coward. Is that what you thought I was?"

"No. You are to beautiful to be a coward," he said innocently.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me. Besides how can you even see me? It is too dark. I have to go now. Bye," I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand, making me stop.

"I can just tell that you are probably beautiful. Unless you resent that too. Well, where are you going?"

"It is none of your business."

"Ahhhhh. So you don't know where you are going," he stated so sure of himself.

"It is not that I don't know where I am going. I-um-er- just haven't planned that far ahead yet." I had no idea where I was going, or why I was going. But I _was_ going.

"Can I come with you?"

"No. Why would you want to come me? I have been pretty much insulting you for the last five minutes."

"I might come in handy when you face another dragon. You can't bring one down by yourself. Besides, I don't mind insults that much. And I just happen to have an extra bow with me, and you can use it if you let me come with you. Unless you plan to fight all the creatures in this forest with those mighty twigs of yours. Wait- you do know how to use a bow right?" He waited for me to answer.

"First of all they were branches not twigs, and it would have worked if you hadn't gotten there first. Second of all yes I _do_ know how to use a bow."

"Is that a yes?"

"Fine, I guess you can come with me," I said. I could of swore, even though I could only see the outline of his body, that he was happy that I said yes. Then I quickly added, "but you better not slow me down."

"Oh, yes of course not."

"Good. What is your name?"

"Kered. And yours?"

"Wow. No last name. It's Ren. Ren Faber. So what is your last name? Are you going to tell me or just stand there?"

"Maybe I will tell you another time, …Ren, but we have to start on our journey," he paused for second, "Are you always sarcastic?" He asked as we started to walk deeper into the forest.

I smiled and laughed slightly, "Only when I want to be."

Even though I couldn't see his face I could feel that he was smiling too. It was nice to see a new face instead of the same old people in my village. For a short moment I had forgotten that I was sad, mad, or confused. I was just……………… happy.

Please R&R!


	4. Confessions

**Nirithil: Thanks for reviewing! I am glad that you like my story. Keep reading!**

**Here is chapter four. Hope you like it!**

**monkeys-and-bananas76**

**Chapter Four:**

When I woke up the next morning, I swore I was still dreaming, because there was a man sitting next to a fire that I had been next to. But that wasn't why I thought I was still dreaming. I see guys all the time but none of them look as good as this one. The only ones that are as handsome as him are in my dreams. I pinched my arm just to make sure, and it hurt as it normally would. This was no dream…….. I was ten feet away from the hottest guy I had ever seen.

He had wavy brunette hair like me but it was completely darker than mine. You could almost mistake it for black. His eyes were as green as the leaves on the tree next to me. He was wearing swade pants with a loose shirt, and black boots (all the men wear this that I know). Around his neck was a necklace with a medal on it. It had a symbol but I could not make out what it was. It was when I saw the bow around his back, I knew who he was…………. it was Kered, the archer I had met last night. The archer who I dreaded coming along with me was more handsome than any other man I have ever seen. Almost as much as Raul.

Kered saw that I was awake smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," I replied. Then I added, "Do you have any idea of where we are or where we are going?"

"No. I thought you said you knew where we were going."

"If you recall, last night I said that I hadn't planned that far yet. Besides why wouldn't you have a plan of where you are going? Did you run away or something?"

He sat silently for a moment and replied, "Yes, I ran away, but I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because I just don't want to. Is that hard for you to understand?" When he said that he seemed so angry. His face was a light red and I could've sworn I even saw a tear in his eye. Obviously for whatever reason he ran away for it was still hurting him. Like how I still hurt from the death of my fiancé. There was a long silence.

I finally broke the silence, "Well I will tell you why I ran away. It will probably be good for me to talk about it," I took a deep breath, "well I guess after my fiancé was murdered a few weeks ago, I couldn't take it anymore. Walking around my village made me sick knowing that anyone of them could have been his murderer. My once happy life became a miserable nightmare. Everywhere I went people would look at me and whisper about how I am so sad about my fiancé or guess whom his murderer was. One night I couldn't take it anymore; I had to get out, so I ran away. After walking in the forest for about an hour I realized that I had brought nothing but the clothes on my back. I had decided to go back and get some supplies when I ran into the dragon. Then I met you," I paused again, "If it wasn't for you I would be dead now. So thank you and sorry for being really bitter about it."

"It wasn't your fault you were bitter, you just went through a tough time," he replied sympathetically.

"Thanks for listening to me, it was probably good for me to talk about it," I paused, "and if you ever want to talk about why you ran away, you can talk to me."

"Your welcome and thanks."

We started to walk again. When we were walking for about a hour, I noticed that there were some guards ahead of us. I said, "Look, some guards lets go ask them where we are or where the closest city is."

Kered replied very quickly, "No. Lets go the other way. We can't talk to those guards."

"Why not?"

His voice became quit and very serious, "Because……………………. those guards are after me."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Tell me how I am doing! R&R!


	5. A New Confession

cokefizz-and-chocolate: I LIVE for fast hahahahahahaha. Maybe I will slow things down for you……………. But I am not sure…………………….hehehehehehe luv ya!

bitterb.i.t.c.h: I like that you likedmy story so far and that it made your fav. box. Keep reading!

DewDrop: Thanks for reviewing my story. I am glad that you like it so far. Hope you like the next chap.!

Here is Chapter Five:

Chapter Five:

"What do you _mean _they are after you? Are you a fugitive? Are you a thief? Are you a murderer? You know what….. I am not walking around a forest, _alone_ with someone who is running away from a guard. Good bye," I started to walk away but I was stopped when Kered grabbed my arm.

"Look will you just let me explain? I am not a………… well I guess I am a fugitive because I _am _running away from the guard. But I am not any of those other things you said……. I was framed."

"Really? You were framed?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh, "can we go the other way now?"

"If you were framed then I'm an unicorn. If you _were_ framed…. Which I highly doubt, then why didn't you just tell them that?"

"You would be a very cute unicorn. You really have never talked to those guards have you? I tried but they wont listen. Now if you would just calm down and avoid the guards I will tell you the story."

I thought on that for a little bit then decided to go with him, "Fine."

He led me on a way back into the forest avoiding the guards. It seemed like hours until we finally stopped in a clearing. He sat down and I sat down we were both breathing hard because we had been more running than walking. When we finally had our breath back Kered started to tell me his story of why he had run away and more importantly…… why he was running away from the guards.

"Well I used to hang out with this friend of mine when we were kids. We were best friends. When we became older he stopped hanging around me and started to hang out with this other group of kids. After that he started getting in all sorts of trouble; gambling, stealing, and vandalizing. Every time he got into serious trouble he would come to me asking for help. One time I told him to stop hanging out with those kids and he said he would," Kered paused for a moment, "a couple years later he came back to me and said that him and his old friends did something very serious. I asked him what it was but he wouldn't tell me. He ran away that night and I haven't seen him since. Then the next morning a rude knocking on my door awaked me. It was the guards, I was being accused of murder, and that I was going to be sent to jail and that I might even be executed. I was so scared that I escaped them and ran away to this forest. That night I ran into you."

"Wow," it was all that I could say. I didn't know what to believe, his story was very convincing, but he still could have lied. Nobody said a word for a long time.

After what seemed like over an hour, Kered finally spoke and asked me, "So do you believe me?"

I thought for a while then I finally decided that I did believe his story and answered, "Yes, yes I do believe your story. We should probably eat something and start to go on our way, shall we?"

Kered smiled sweetly and answered, "Yes we shall." _I am so glad that she doesn't think that I actually murdered someone. It just makes me happy._

I sat in the clearing while Kered went to go look for food. When he got back I had started a fire and we cooked some fish that he had caught I a near by stream. When we were done eating I noticed that it was getting very dark, "Kered, maybe we should just spend the night right here in the clearing. It would be unsafe to travel when it is getting this dark outside."

"Okay, you can sleep by the fire," he answered me.

When I started to walk over by the fire I slipped on some leaves that were on the ground. But right when I about hit the ground Kered caught and stopped me from falling to the ground. We both didn't move for a couple minutes until I got up and started to walk over by the fire by account of awkwardness.

Kered stood up right after I got up. Obviously, he felt that I had been a little uncomfortable. He asked me quickly, "Are— er—um--are you okay?"

"Yes thank you," I answered to him.

When I was almost asleep I quickly asked Kered, "Kered, the murder that you were accused for…….. Who was the person who was murdered?"

"I think his named was Raul Turner if I remember right. Why do you ask?"

I just got up and ran off, almost in tears.

PLEASE R&R!


	6. A New Start

**DewDrop: I'm glad you still like it keep on reading. I'm also glad that you found it unexpected…. That was what I was going for!**

**Druantia: You will have to keep on guessing if he was grateful or lying…….. you never know….**

**Keep Reading!**

**Chapter Six:**

_I can't believe it. He was framed or--- was he even framed? Was he really the murderer of my beloved Raul? Had I been walking in an unpredictable forest with a murderer? Was he after me? _All the sudden I heard some footsteps. No doubt Kered was following me. So I ran faster and deeper into the forest, hoping that I had ditched him. He was the last person I had wanted to talk or even look to right now. I was just so confused. So much has happened in the last couple of weeks. My fiancé was killed, I ran into a dragon, met a gorgeous archer who I just found out was the murderer or was framed for the murder of my fiancé.

I ran without stopping all through the night. I had no idea where in the world I was heading towards or where I wanted to go. I just knew that I was going somewhere even if was towards the middle of this forest.

I was still running when I saw the sun start to rise in the east. It had been so long since I had watched the sun rise. I sat down right where I was and watched all the radiant oranges, reds, yellows, and pinks leap through the sky turning the clouds to a light sheer pink. I looked around me at all the trees and plants slowly turning to life as the sun hit it. Showing off the beautiful greens of the trees and bushes. All of the wildflowers started to sway in the morning breeze now giving off exquisite colors. I found a small stream near me; I walked towards it dropped to my knees and took a drink. I sat back and watched the water glitter in the sun, as it moved quickly along the flow of the stream.

I started to search for food when I heard a rustle from some bushes behind me. _Why wont Kered just leave me alone? Was it really necessary for him to follow out here? _

"Leave me alone Kered. I don't want to talk to anyone right now," I said then realizing that nobody responded slowly turning my head to behind me I said loudly, "Kered? Kered? This isn't funny come out now. Where are you? Kered, come out right now…….. Kered? Keerreed?"

I heard another rustle from behind me. I turned around very cautiously and slowly not knowing what to expect behind me. When I was fully turned around, I spoke once more, "Kered? If you are there I would appreciate it very much if you would come out right now. This ISNT funny. I mean it. Kered, come out now. Kered? Kered? Kered?"

Now there was a rustle from the tree above me. Now shaking with fear I very slowly lifted my head so now I was looking straight up. _Oh no. _I thought when I had seen the huge nostrils above me. The whatever it was slowly stepped out………….. Then I saw what it really was. _Oh great……. my wonderful blue friend from before. _I thought sarcastically when the dragon came into my full view.

Before I knew I was on my feet and backing away from the dragon hoping I could avoid it. Every time that I would back away it would just move closer to me. It was almost like it could remember me. I saw its eyes now turning from an orange to a fiery red. Those eyes were what worried me the most. They looked so evil, and so red the only thing that wasn't red was the tiny black pupil that focused on me.

The only things that I remember after that was the dragon quickly lifting its foot and swiping me so that I would hit the hard and rough ground, the metallic twang of a bow and arrow, and a high pitched screech that sounded like a lot of pain.

When I woke up I felt a sharp pain all over my body. I felt the warm fire that was in front of me warming me up. _What? How did I get here? What is that pain from? Where was the dragon? Owww. My head. It hurts so badly. What happened? _I attempted to move but something kept me from moving. I looked down….. _What is this? An arm? Who is this? _I turned around seeing a familiar face. _Oh my. _Kered's eyes were right in front of mine. I almost let out a slight shriek. _Oh my goodness. How did he get there? Was this on purpose? Wow. He is really warm------ BAD REN. Why is he there? Was he the one with the arrow? Did he save me? He smells good. STOP THINKING THAT BAD REN BAD! Did I pass out? How long had I been unconscious for? Was I even unconscious before? Did he carry me off? His arms are really stron--- BAD REN--- and tan----- STOP BAD! Why would he want to save me after all I did to him? I wonder-------_ my eyes slowly started to close. Until I was finally fell asleep again.

When I woke up the next morning I found Kered cooking something over the fire. _Did he know about last night? Did he move before he woke up and didn't even know what happened, or does he know about and not want to say anything about. I wonder if he knows that I woke in the middle of the night._

"What are you making?" I finally asked him.

"Your awake. How are you feeling? Oh they are dragon eggs." He answered me.

"Fine, but my head hurts a little---- wait dragon eggs?"

"I was joking. I found some eggs around here."

"Thank god."

We ate breakfast in silence this morning. We both never spoke a word. Nothing was mentioned about last night or about the dragon yesterday. Nothing even about how I ran away. He never asked why or about the dragon. There were so many things that I wanted to ask him, but couldn't get out. I stared at his necklace glimmering in the beautiful morning sun. I spent mainly the whole breakfast wondering what it stood for or why he had it. I was going to ask him about it but then decided that it wasn't the right time to break the silence.

Kered finally broke the long awkward silence, "So maybe we should start to be our way through the forest, right."

I responded, "Oh yes, right."

Kered packed up everything; I silently put out the fire and rolled up the blankets on the ground. Wondering what he was thinking. He had barely said anything to me all morning and it was starting to drive me crazy. I had so many things that I wanted to know about him. He was just so mysterious. _And handsome……… BAD REN! _As much as I wanted to like him. I wouldn't let myself. I felt as if I would be betraying Raul, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I still loved him.

We started to begin walking again, and still nobody said anything. I am not one who likes this long of silences…………… I had to break it. So I said to him, "I need to ask you something," after I had said I noticed that Kered had said the exact thing as me.

"You go first," we said together again.

There was another short silence until I said, "You can go first."

"Okay, I just wanted to know why you ran away from me the other night. What did I say to upset you? I was so confused."

"Oh, that. Well you know how I told you that my fiancé was murdered?" I looked to him as he nodded. "Well, Raul Turner, was……………… that was his name. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I still get very emotional about it."

Kered looked at me with sympathetic eyes, "Oh my, I am so sorry. I had no idea. But you do believe that it wasn't me right?"

I paused for a second, "Yes I believe you."

"Okay what did you want to ask me?"

I took a breath, "Okay, ummmm well you see ummmm last night?"

"Oh, I swear, I had no idea. You see, well I will just tell you the story. After you ran off, I followed to make sure nothing happened to you. You run very fast by the way. In the morning when you were sitting on the ground I saw that you were okay so I decided to leave. Then when I was farther away for you, I noticed the dragon heading your way. So I ran back as fast as I could. It seemed I got back just in time because the dragon had you cornered on a cliff. So I shot my arrow and once again I injured the dragon and it flew away. Seeing that it hit you I took you back to my camp and set you down. Then I built a fire. I was sitting next to you so I could protect you when I fell asleep. I guess I just put my arm there in my sleep. I'm sorry. I really am a gentleman."

"Really? You are a gentleman?"

"Yes."

"I guess I will have to agree with that,' I said as he smiled at me, "It is okay I understand that you just moved that way in your sleep."

"Thank you," he responded.

"Hey Kered?" I said as we started to move along again.

"Yes Ren?"

"What does that symbol on your necklace stand for?"

"Maybe I will tell you another time, Ren"

"What is with all the secrets? Seriously, if I had a chicken for every secret you probably have, I would have a lot of chickens. You wouldn't _need_ your dragon eggs for breakfast. We would use all of my chickens!"

Kered just laughed at me. His laugh just made me feel warm. _Maybe it wont matter if I like a **little **bit. Would it?_

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Civilization!

A/N: Just to let you know, this chapter wont have anything _that _huge happen in it, but it wont be boring. You will still find out new things. And as much as I love the phrase, you will not hear something like "So did you see that sky today? Talk about blue." I don't know if you have seen The Emperor's New Groove, but that is where it is from…………. never mind. Just read the chapter. By the way that is a great movie. Watch if you haven't already. It's Disney. Hahahahahahahahahaha

**Here is Chapter Seven!**

**Chapter Seven:**

When the sun rose again we were still walking. There was something different this time though. Both of us never shut up. We talked the whole way to…………………. well where ever we were going. I still had no idea whatsoever where we were headed towards, but Kered seemed pretty confident that we were going the right way to………………. um where ever we were going to.

"This one time me and my brothers, we"---- Kered was telling me of the fun he had with his brothers when he was younger and how three of the four died in a "fire" but I knew he was lying because his eyes turned this yellowish tint every time he lies. Well at least most of the time. Kered kept on telling his story until I interrupted him.

"Um, Kered, where exactly are we going? You obviously know otherwise we wouldn't be walking anywhere. So I would appreciate it very much if you would tell me," I asked him in the middle of his story.

"Oh yes, I haven't told you yet. We are going to the Kingdom of Malon. It is south of the forest. It is a big city so we can get supplies and other things that we need," Kered replied to my question, confident of where he was bringing me.

"Why are we going to that particular kingdom, I mean there are plenty of kingdoms around here, why the Kingdom of Malon?" I questioned Kered farther who seemed to be getting slightly annoyed of me asking so many questions.

"Well I know some people there and they might be able to help us a little bit. Why are you asking me so many questions?" Kered asked me with his voice slightly raised but still not that much trying to keep in that he wasn't _that_ annoyed with me at the moment.

"Maybe if you would tell your many deep dark secrets, I would have less questions to ask you! Did you ever thing of that? You are so mysterious. You probably know mainly everything to know about me, but I don't even know YOUR LAST NAME!" I was yelling now. _In a way but I don't know how, it sort of intrigues me. You know man of mystery. And tall, dark, and handsome-------- STOP REN! No he is just arrogant and rude and and----- sweet----- BAD! _

Ren was interrupted in thought when Kered replied to her, "Did it ever cross your mind that maybe I _can't _tell you those things for reasons? That maybe I am not telling you those thing for your and my safety?" _Why is she so interested in all of my "secrets"? I mean she knows practically everything about me now, except my last name, what my medal means, the real way my brothers died, and wait never mind. So I have a few secrets? Everyone has their secrets. Mine just might cost my life and anyone else's life around me. That is all really. Why does she have to be so arrogant and a know-it-all, and and one of the most beautiful, nice, interesting person I have ever met._

I was really starting to get frustrated now, "Okay, what is so bad and dangerous. And why would it involve _me_? I _just _met you. I barely know anything about you. So tell me, why would I be in danger?" I said in a bitter voice.

"It isn't that we have met before. We haven't. It is just that if you or anyone else knows my last name, you will become in danger. But if you really want to know, the medal that I wear around my neck was my father's and his father's and so on. Okay are you happy now?" Kered replied to Ren's bitter remark.

"I still don't see how I would be in danger, but oh well. I guess it is a start knowing that the medal was your father's, but I will find out what it means," I said with a devilish smile, "believe me, I will."

"Okay Ren, good luck with that," Kered said to me with the same devilish smile and a hint of sarcasm. He was now running faster away from me.

"What you don't believe me?" I said running after him, "Hey! Come back here! Where are you going?" I was still running when I hit him in the back. He was staring at something. "What are you looking at?" Kered moved my head with his hand so I was looking in front of me.

My jaw dropped.

I almost heard angels singing. CIVILIZATION! In front of me was the biggest kingdom I had ever seen. In the middle was the big beautiful castle, with the biggest moat I ever saw. It had four tall towers, which gave the castle its square shape with big silvery gray bricks like the rest of the castle. On top of each tower was a triangle shaped flag that had a lion and had the colors green and blue in the background of the lion. Around the castle were fields of the greenest grass and a lot of color flowers.

Below the castle was the rest of the city filled with many eclectic shops and houses. Everyone was moving and trying to sell things. There were many people on horses and carriages trotting along the gray brick road. You could see children laughing and playing all over the city, running through the streets, and playing in the fields of flowers.

Kered looked over at me now having a confused look and said, "Ren are you all right? There are tears in your eyes. What is wrong?"

I looked back at him and said, "I'm just so happy."

Kered looked back at the city and laughed.

**Hope you like it. Please REVIEW!**

**Druantia: hahahahaha yah Kered does sound dreamy doesn't he? JK!**

**cokefizz-and-chocolate: Does that answer your question? I really hope it does.**


	8. The City

**mistyqueen: I am glad that you like my story so far. Keep on reading!**

**Druantia: hahahaha. The arguing with herself is one of my favorite parts of this story to write. I enjoy it a lot!**

**KEEP ON READING & REVIEWING!**

Here is Chapter Eight: 

**Chapter Eight:**

When I was still gaping at one of the most wonderful things I had ever seen, Kered was pulling my arm and dragging me down the hill that we were standing on overlooking the city. He was so happy and excited to show all around Malon.

We finally reached the city, and Kered seemed so happy. He wore one of the biggest smiles on his face at that moment.

The city was much different from when I saw on the hill………………………… it was much much much busier. Merchants were everywhere; in the streets, in the shops, anywhere they could be they were. Selling anything you could possibly imagine; dresses, swords, food, shoes, beauty products, anything. They would just stop people in the middle of the street and try to sell them something.

Kered and I went to a few shops to get some things that we needed; food, more arrows for Kered because he lost all of his, and many more things. After that we walked around looking in several shops and browsing around until I found a dress shop.

Of course I walked in and Kered didn't seem too up for looking at dresses with and said, "Uh, Ren I have a few other things that I need to find. So maybe I will just meet you in the town square by the fountain later?"

I smiled and laughed silently to myself and said, "Yes I will see you later then by the fountain. Bye," I said waving to him as he was starting to walk off.

"Bye Ren. I will meet you later then," Kered replied to me waving back.

I stood there for a moment just watching Kered walk away. _There is just something about him. He—never mind. _I walked into the shop. The dresses there were so beautiful. Of different colors and designs. I found a few that I liked so I started to walk to the dressing rooms when I ran into a lady.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry. I didn't see you walking there and I---I am just really really sorry," I told this lady who the whole time was just adjusting her glasses back to sitting slightly on her nose.

The lady finally looked up at the person who had been talking to her gasped and said, "Oh my goodness, my dear. You look as if you hadn't had a bath in weeks," she said to me. _Oh you have no idea. _I thought to myself. Then she continued, "You know what I need to wash you up. I cannot have someone walk out of my shop looking like that," she said then throwing her hands up as she assured to me, "but no offense or anything."

I let out a sigh then said, "None taken. You see, I had been lost in the forest for a couple of weeks and I finally just got out so then I came here so I could get a new dress and well, you get the picture right?"

"Oh of course my dear. I'll wash you up right away. You poor thing, probably haven't had a bath in weeks," the lady said motioning me to follow her.

"Thank you so much um------- I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Eve, and your name?"

"Oh yes, I am Ren, I really cannot tell you how much I appreciate this Eve."

I followed Eve into another room that had a bath, a vanity, and anything else you could possibly need. I took a hot bath and washed my hair. I loved that bath so much I never wanted to get out. I loved all of the bubbles and it just felt so good.

When I was done taking my bath I got out and Eve helped me pick out a dress. In the end, she was rally the one who picked it out because all of the ones that I picked out weren't "form flattering" according to Eve.

The dress was a beautiful shimmery lilac color. It had long sleeves, a v-neck, and had no back. There were white and light blue flowers that were embroidered flowing down the right side of the top of my dress to the bottom. The arms of the dress slightly flowed out at the bottom of the sleeves with the same embroidering as the rest of the dress.

"Oh Ren it looks beautiful! It really brings out those great big beautiful brown eyes of yours," Eve exclaimed as I walked out of the dressing room, "Now what are we going to do with your hair?"

I really never thought that my hair would have been so------------well tamed, pretty, use whatever word you please. Eve was truly an angel. She had my hair in ringlets and let it rest on my shoulders framing my face beautifully.

I paid Eve for the dress and she quickly said to me, "I hope you really impress that gentleman you were with before."

I almost collapsed to the floor. _Impress? Gentleman? Where did she get that from? Oh no she thinks that I either want to impress or that I am a couple with Kered. _I quickly responded to that, "Oh no Eve, you see that man I was with led me through the forest, and I am not trying to impress him. I assure you."

Eve just nodded in disbelief and with a sly smile said, "Well even if you aren't trying to impress him, knock him dead anyways," she said to me as I walked out.

Walking down to the town square was quite awkward for me. A lot of men were staring at me as if they had never seen a woman before. They just stood there gawking at me as I walked along the brick street.

Kered stood by the fountain waiting for Ren to meet him there. Then in a distance he started to see a beautiful lady in a lilac colored dress. _Wow she is so pretty. Maybe I should go talk to her. She is coming over here. Did she just wave? Whoa! That isn't just some person that's Ren! Wow! She is so beautiful. _He just stood there, as he had to pull his jaw off of the ground.

When Ren saw Kered he was now wearing black leather pants with brown boots and a loose white shirt for a top. And he was still wearing that precious medal of his.

When Ren got over to Kered he was the first to greet, "Hello Ren." _Wow. _"You look," _gorgeous, beautiful, exquisite, charming, pretty, magnificent, grand, marvelous, fantastic, excellent, ravishing, stunning, splendid, lovely, wonderful, pulchritudinous, superb, classy, glamorous, breath-taking, and brilliant. _Kered looked back at Ren who was waiting for a reply and said, "You look-------um you look good."

_I look good? That is all you can say? You thought I was more beautiful back in the forest. Good? Huh, men. _I looked back put on a fake smile and said, "Oh thank you. You look good too," I said with sarcasm.

Kered looked back at Ren noticing that there was an awkward silence and said, "So do you want me to show you around the city? There is a lot of wonderful things to see."

"Sure," I replied to him.

Kered offered his arm to me and I took it. We strolled around the city and Kered gave me a tour, having a story for practically everything he showed me. When we got to a food market we walked around and Kered would introduce to some of the people that he knew.

When we were making our way out of the market I slipped on some spilt water, but like before Kered had caught me. Except this time it didn't feel as awkward. We were just standing there in each other's arms, staring into each other's eyes. His head started to move closer to me like he was about to kiss me when I heard……..

"Ren? Ren Faber? Is that you?"

That voice sounded familiar…………….. I turned my head………….._ Oh god………………… it's William._

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**Oh and if you are wondering pulchritudinous means having great physical beauty or something like that. I don't know. I just found it in the thesaurus.**


	9. A New Annoyance

**Lulai: Thank you so much for reviewing my story! It meant a lot to me. Ren talks about William in the second or third chapter. He is her annoying, immature, childhood friend who loves her. She doesn't-wait-she never has loved him. Every chance he got he would confess his undying love for her and every time Ren would tell him that she just wanted to be friends, but then when he would get the chance he would start all over again. Yeah I guess my beginning is a little original, but hey can't turn back now. Thanks again!**

**TheDoomer: Thanks :o) **

**mistyqueen: Now don't assume that William is a disaster in the making…………….. ok so maybe it is but we don't know that much yet…………..**

**cokefizz-and-chocolate: Geez. Thanks m. Bored much? That's right folks she is one of my bestest friends. Oh well I knew that our secret identities would be exposed. hahahahahahahahaha!**

**Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers! You like me! You really like me! I'd like to thank my friends, and my family, and this person I met at the store the other day, and……………………………**

**Here is Chapter Nine!**

**Chapter Nine:**

"Uh, hi, William," I said in a demurring voice, trying to pretend that this did not just happen.

"Whoa! Ren! Long time no see!" William said in one of the most cheery voices I had ever heard in my entire life.

"Ren, how do you know William?" Kered asked leaning closer so he could see around me. _And all this time I thought he was going to kiss me………… god I am an idiot. _I thought to myself. Then Kered asked me again, "So Ren, how do you know William? Did you meet him somewhere sometime?"

"Oh, no we were friends as kids," I replied to Kered. I looked over at William trying to grasp the fact that he was actually here, in the flesh.

He didn't really look that different. He still had his shaggy bright red hair, and freckles. He still had his big grayish green eyes. He was taller than me now, though he always really was, but now he was just _way_ taller than me. He wasn't really muscular either. All and all he pretty much looked like his same quirky self. _Thank goodness_, I thought to myself, he _wasn't _the least bit handsome. I didn't have to worry about being attracted to him. That would be bad. _Besides, I like Kered. WHAT? Did I **just **think that? BAD REN. BAD REN! Would it really be **that** bad? He **is** handsome and sweet- BAD! Oh my goodness! Do I like him? He is sweet, handsome, and AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No, this is not happening. I can't like Kered. I just can't._

My thoughts were interrupted when Kered asked, "Ren are you okay?" He said to me with a worried look on his face.

I responded very quickly to his question, "Me, yeah I'm great. Why would you ask?"

"Well, maybe because you look as if you just saw a ghost," Kered replied to me.

"No, it's worse than a ghost," I murmured under my breath when Kered turned to William again to resume their conversation.

"What did you say?" Kered asked as he turned around from William.

I looked at him and smiled, "Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"By the way, Ren, you look absolutely beautiful today," William complimented with an innocent smile.

_How can **he **say that but all I could say was that Ren looks good? _Kered thought to himself.

"Oh, thank you William. You look-----um-er-um------you look nice," I said to William returning his same smile.

"Thanks Ren," William replied looking conceited and assured of himself, "We do have so much to catch up, Ren, maybe over dinner tonight?"

When I was about to answer, Kered was already talking, "Actually we were going to head out of town tonight. I am terribly sorry Will," Kered said looking as if he actually meant the apology.

"Well, maybe then I can accompany you then on your journey?" William asked again. He really wasn't going to give up was he?

"Oh well, I guess that would be okay," Kered answered him, "meet you outside of the city at eight o'clock?" He really couldn't saw no.

"Sounds great," William answered even more cheery than before, "I'll be there," he looked down at his watch on his wrist, "Wow! Is it already three o'clock? Time flies, huh. Well I have to go now, but I will meet you later tonight. Bye!" He said walking away waving.

When William was gone, I turned to Kered and with a sarcastic voice and smile said, "So, Kered, tell me. Where exactly _are _we going?"

"Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out," Kered replied with an uncertain sly smile.

"Just admit it you have absolutely _no _idea where you are going. And if you have no idea where you are going, which you don't, then _why _did you tell William you did?"

"Maybe because when you heard him say that you looked as if you were going to hang yourself with your dress. I am not exactly sure how you would do that but I swear you were about to."

I thought about that for a moment. _Hmmmmm…….. How **would **I do that? That is a very interesting thought…. Okay Ren back to reason of the conversation. _I looked back at Kered, "Okay lets pretend for a moment like that was true." _Which it is. _"Then what would possess you to bring him along?" I said to Kered who was thinking about that.

After about a minute, Kered responded to me, "Well, we have a lot to do before eight. We did to start to get ready," he said starting to walk away.

I looked at him walking away and while following him I yelled, "Just admit it **_I _**am right! Kered come back here! Kered!"

I eventually caught up to Kered who was laughing his head off. He got me starting to laugh and we laughed walking away to get ready to begin our journey to-um-well-I guess Kered knew, according to him.

_**Later That Night:**_

Kered and I walked to the outside of the city finding that William was already there and ready to go, "What took you guys? I have been sitting here for almost a hour," said William standing up when we got there.

"Uh, Will, I hate to break it to you but it is eight o'clock exactly," replied Kered.

William looked at his watch dumbfounded and said, "Maybe it is time to get this fixed then," he paused for about a minute, "Well, shall we be off?"

"Yes. We have quite a journey ahead of us," replied Kered as we started to walk.

After walking for about thirty minutes, I noticed that we were headed for that dreadful forest once again, "Wait, are we going in that forest _again? _Why?"

They both turned their heads looking at me when Kered answered me, "Why yes we are. It's the only quick way to get around."

My shoulders slumped as I said, "But why _this _forest? You do realize that I almost killed. TWICE! There are plenty of forests around here," then I said in a voice mocking Kered and William, "Yes, lets go to this forest and practically sentence Ren to death!"

Kered started laugh then William joined in, "Okay, Ren, if it will make you happy we can just start a camp once we enter the forest, so you wont die at night," Kered said while was still laughing.

I just yelled back, "Have you ever heard of dying in your sleep? Huh, MEN, can't live with them, can't- no that's pretty much it."

We finally reached the forest after about an hour of walking. I started a fire while Kered and William were trying to figure out the food situation. Finally Kered announced, "Well, I am just going to go look for food in the forest. Will, do you want to come with?"

William just stared at me, as he said, "No, I will stay here with Ren, she needs protecting. Besides, we had a lot to catch up on."

"I can protect my own self, thank you," I said to William in a bitter voice.

"We do still have so much to catch up on still, so I will stay," William replied again.

Kered, looked at me uncertain, "Well than I will be back later," he walking out giving me a look that said 'sorry, I tried' and he left.

William looked at me and asked, "Ren, I have been dying to ask you this ever since we left the city. Where is you dear Raul? Is everything okay?"

I looked at William as tears filled my eyes, but I didn't cry. I told him of everything, the messenger, the dragon, and Kered. I told him the whole story.

William looked at me with sympathetic eyes, like everyone did as he said, "Oh, Ren I am so sorry to hear about that. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I will be okay," I said looking back at him, "So have you had any girls that you have fallen in love with lately?"

"No, I haven't," William replied to me and paused for a couple moments, "There is someone else that I love, and I know loves me," he said grabbing my hands.

"Oh, William," I said then I paused I as I stood up leaving him sit there, "when will you understand? I don't love you and really I never will. You will always just be my friend. That is all I want to be with you is _friends_."

"Ren, as much as you always and will deny it I will always know that you love me. I have always known, like when you said yes to Raul proposing, it was to make me jealous," William said to me.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I said yes because _I LOVED HIM_!Not to make you jealous!" I yelled at William.

William just looked at me and smoothly, "Don't worry Ren, denial is the first step. I understand that it will be hard to admit at first."

This _really _ticked me off. Right about when I was going to scream my lungs out at William, Kered walked in with a confused look on his face from all the silence.

I have no idea what processed me to do what I did next but when Kered walked in, I just looked at him then William. Then I walked over to Kered, threw my arms around him and kissed him. He seemed really surprised at first.

I could feel William gawking at me then Kered and then peeling his jaw off of the ground. With his eyes bulging out of his head.

I ended the kiss then looked at Kered and ignored William and simply walked out, leaving them both in silence, knowing that nether of would even think of following me again.

_**Kered's POV:**_

I felt so bad leaving Ren with William. Even though she never admitted it, I could tell that she didn't like him all that much and felt uncomfortable because he obviously had feelings for her. _That's it I can't take it. I can't just leave her there with him. She practically hates him. And to think I brought him along just because I would have been jealous that they would have gone out to dinner. _With that I turned around and started to walk back to the camp.

When I finally got to camp I stopped for a little bit before I went in and listened to their conversation.

I had just heard Will say, "There is someone else I love and I know loves me," he said to Ren grabbing her hands. I could I swore she would just yell at him right there.

Then she surprised me by saying, "Oh, William," I couldn't listen anymore after that. _She really does love him. And all this time I thought that maybe she might have had feelings for me, but all this time she loved William. _I sat down for a couple of minutes so I could return down to Earth then I decided to go back to camp.

When I returned to camp Ren and Will were in complete silence, which I thought was a bit awkward, but then Ren came over and kissed me which felt even more awkward but not awkward at the same time.

I could feel that wWill was gawking at Ren kissing me and he seemed to have had to peel his jaw off of the ground too. Then all of then sudden Ren ended the kissed and looked at me completely ignoring Will and walked off. I tried to yell for her but I couldn't speak. She left Will and me in silence, and really, I don't think we were going to follow her any time soon.

**Hi! Well I don't know. I think this chapter might have been a bit 'meh' but I'm not quite sure, please review and be honest but not too honest, please. I know there was A LOT of dialogue in this chapter but oh well. Just tell me what you think please! I like reviewers. So THANK YOU to anyone who reviews and YOU ROCK!**


	10. Midnight Conversations

**Cokefizz-and-chocolate: Geez-la-weez, m. Me, me, me, me, me, me, is that _all _you can think about? Hehehe. You know I'm kidding, m. Thanks for your lovely review.**

**Druantia: Yeah William was mentioned in the second chapter, I think. Here is your update!**

**DewDrops: Glad you still like. Keep reading!**

**_Not Extremely Important But Is Still A Little Important Notice_: This chapter like pretty much all of my other chapters has a lot of dialogue in it. So lets just put it this way. I LIKE TO TALK. So there probably be a little more than less talking in my stories. If I go too overboard with talking please let me know. Thank you and enjoy Chapter Ten!**

**Chapter Ten:**

_**Kered's POV:**_

So many questions were running through my head. _Why had she kissed me? Did she do it because she liked me? Did she kiss me to make Will jealous? _I had to talk to her. It was the only way to make the questions go away, and maybe I will stop thinking about her constantly.

I looked at Will who was staring at the ground still amazed at what had happened. I really wanted to laugh at him because Ren had kissed me and not him but I decided that it was neither the right time nor place. Finally I spoke, "Will, I am going to go find Ren. Okay?"

William had stopped looking at the ground and was now looking at me, "I can come with you. I need to talk to Ren."

I quickly responded, "No, just stay here. I need to talk to Ren alone right now. I will be back later. Okay?"

William tried to look as if he hadn't cared but you could tell that he obviously had when he said, "Okay Kered, I will wait here, but if you are gone for a long time I am going to come look for you so I know that nothing happened to you and Ren. Okay? See you later."

"Bye," I said as I smiled and walked out of camp so I could find Ren and get things sorted out with her.

_**Ren's POV:**_

I had stopped walking when I found a small creek.

I sat on a rock next to the water and just watched the water flicker in the moonlight. Everything was so tranquil. There was no noise except for the flowing water and the chirps from the crickets. I ran my fingers through the creek water; it was so cold yet so relaxing. My tranquility was stopped when I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Go away, William I don't want to talk to you right now," I said in a forceful voice to the bushes.

It startled me when I heard, "Will you talk to me?" Kered said walking through the bushes to where I was.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I replied to Kered.

I Kered looked at me with a confused look and said, "Uh, Ren, I think you know exactly what I would like to talk about with you. But to refresh your memory: what happened about ten minutes ago at camp."

"Oh, that. What is there to talk about? If you need to ask me something, ask it," I replied to him.

Kered now a little irritation in his voice, "Fine. Yes, I do have something to ask. Actually, I have a few things to ask," he said looking back at me.

"Ask away. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. Why did you kiss me? Was it to make William jealous? Did you kiss me just because you wanted to?" Kered said now waiting for me to respond.

I opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted by another rustle in the bushes. This time William came out of the bushes.

"My goodness there you two are! I have been looking for you everywhere. You had me worried sick!" William looked to me, "Ren are you okay? You have been gone for-for-for," he looked down at his watch, but only this time there was no watch, he looked back up, "for at least forty minutes."

I looked at William, "First of all William, you don't have a watch on and second of all; it has only been like ten minutes."

William looked at me, "Has it really been that long? Well, I guess when you love someone and they love you it seems like ages when we are apart."

I looked at William and said, "Oh William."

"Not again," mumbled Kered so quietly that I couldn't hear him.

I was not done with William. Oh no, not yet. "Oh, William," I repeated, "When will you grow up? I tell you every time that I do not LOVE you. No don't open your mouth," I said to him when he was about to speak to me, "It has never crossed my mind to ever make you jealous, nor I have I ever wanted to. My getting engaged to Raul was NOT to make you jealous!" I was yelling now, "So LEAVE me alone. I do NOT love nor will I ever love you. Get a life, grow up, and stop bothering all the time with your silly, immature, love for me! Go find someone else to annoy!"

William looked at me in shock, so did Kered. They just stared at me for a couple of minutes until William stood up, and said, "Fine, I will go. I can tell when I am not wanted somewhere."

I looked at him at said in a sarcastic voice, "It took you long to find out right here."

Before William left he looked back at me and said, "Before I go I just wanted you to know that—"

"If you even say anything that would relate to 'I love you'." I said to him, to which he said nothing and finally left.

Kered and I were in silence for what seemed an hour before he finally spoke to me, "You should with him."

"What!" I said turning my head so fat that I almost gave myself whiplash.

"Well yeah, I mean you might have said all of that stuff to him before but I can tell that there is something between you two. You should be with him not in this forest with me. You can go, honestly, I won't care."

"You know nothing about women do you? Since when do people yell at the person they love about how they DON'T love them? William might love me but I am never nor have never loved him." I said to Kered in also raising my voice.

Kered obviously wasn't sold, "Well maybe that is the sort of relationship that you two have, I don't know. But there were some sparks between the both of you."

I just looked at him in disbelief, "If you mean sparks from my hating him with a deep fiery passion then yes there were _definitely _some big sparks between us. Besides, how can I be in love with him when I am in llllloooo—," I stopped. _What had I gotten myself into? What had I almost said?_

**Too much talking? Yes? No? Well let me know what YOU think in your lovely review you are going to submit right now! Ok, submit NOW…………. or now………………….. or now………………………… or now……………………. Maybe even now, but there is only one thing that I need to say……. REVIEW!………………………………………………….. please?**


	11. A Full Moon

**My Unimportant But Still Kinda Important Notices: First of all, I would like to say; I HATE MOSQUITOES! They are stupid, and annoying and…….. Ok, now that that's over with, I'm sorry that this has taken me a longish time to update, but I have been…um…er…how do I put this…well, to get to the point, I have been extremely lazy lately. Also I have had dance…and I am really sore…and…and… and I will stop making excuses now. **

Chapter Eleven:

I stopped for a moment, the crickets were chirping away, then I repeated, "Besides, how can I be in love with William when I am in," I stopped to try to think of way out of this, "like with you." I told Kered with uncertainness, but not showing it.

Kered raised an eyebrow, "You are in like with me?" He said with the same uncertainness only he was letting it show.

"Yeah, you know," I paused, "when you really care about someone." _Think Ren, think! There is a way out of this, just start talking. _I was now rambling,"Because you can't be in like with two people, or you cant be in love with one person and be in like with another person. You can't really care about someone, and be in love with someone at the same time. It just doesn't work. And besides, how can I love William? It is _William. _The man you cannot take a hint that someone does not like him. I mean I know that he used to like when we were kids and I guess he still does, but he _has_ to let it go. How many times do I have to let him know that I don't like him?" The crickets were still chirping, only louder now.

"And the crickets!" I continued to ramble, "Will they just _shut up_? I mean most animals or bugs would just give it a rest and go to sleep, but NO. They need to stay up all night and continue to annoy everyone with their chirping. I mean why can't just go to sleep? And to think that that chirping is a mating call. Who in the right mind would answer to that? How are female crickets attracted to that? I mean, Kered do _you _go around making weird chirping sound s hoping that I will fall in llllliike with you? And how do they even chirp? I never quite understood that. You hear that they rub their antennae together. You hear they rub their legs together. Which is it?"

His eyebrow was still raised, "Okay, Ren, I am in like with you too."

"Good, you know I am glad that we cleared this up. Now you know that you like me and that I like you. Okay, so where are we going now?" I said to him trying to end the conversation as fast as I could.

Kered replied, "Well, I am not quite sure where we are going but, it is pretty late, maybe we should just sleep tonight and figure everything else out tomorrow."

"Okay, sleep sounds good. I am going to go back to camp," I said getting up from the rock I had been sitting on, "I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Yah, I am just going to sit here for a while, okay?" Kered replied to me looking up from the rock that he had been sitting on.

I looked back at him at him and replied, "Yes, I will see you later then."

"Bye Ren," Kered said to me as I was walking out.

I waved good-bye to him; not wanting to say another word, seeing where talking a lot had gotten me tonight.

When I was walking back the night didn't seem that peaceful or tranquil anymore. The crickets weren't chirping, I no longer heard the flowing water, the only thing that was the same was the big silvery full moon that lit my path on the way back to the camp.

I got back to camp, and to my surprise, William was not sitting there. Which was totally not like him. If he had been like how he had been when we were younger, he would be sitting by the fire waiting for me to get back. He had actually left. All of his things were gone. It was actually a good feeling, like a weight lifted off of my shoulder, but now there was a new much heavier weight to take its place.

I sat down by the fire, and just stared at the burning flames that were going away. _How could you do that? You have done some pretty stupid things in your life, Ren, but this, THIS, wins the blue ribbon. You can't just go around almost saying things like that. And in like with him? How much stupider can you get? He probably thinks you are crazy now. I mean, and how could you forget about--. _Suddenly I remembered something that hadn't crossed my mind in days, maybe even weeks.

Right then everything seemed to be dead silent after that like the world knew what I had just thought of again.

Kered's POV: 

I sat by the small creek and watched Ren walk off. _What had happened? I am so confused. In like with me? Crickets? Where did all of that come from? More importantly; what the hell did it mean? Well I guess she did tell me, but I don't think that that was the actual story. Maybe she wanted to hide that she is still in love with her fiancé. I mean it is perfectly logical. Yeah, that's it, she is still in love with her fiancé. _

I yawned, noticing that I was tired, and got up and started to walk back to camp. I looked up at the big silvery full moon, which was lighting the pathway. _I was always told that the full moon brought good luck_ _maybe it will, I could really use some good luck right about now. _Everything was silent when I walked back to camp. There were not any crickets or even the leaves moving on the trees. It was just silence.

I got back to camp and Ren was sitting by the fire. She just looked up at me, her eyes were watery when she said, "If you knew who killed Raul, you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

**I am now going to put the reviews at the end of my chapters because it is easier for me……………… just though you might want to know. Oh, yeah, I thought of what I thought was a really cool story last night, but I am not sure if I should post the first chapter now or later. I don't know; let me now what you think I should do.**

**Ok, my lovely REVIEWERS………WHO REVIEWED! (hint hint to everyone who doesn't review) ¡Gracias gente quien revista! **

**Cokefizz-and-chocolate: Hello you! The show started a couple lines up. Hoped you liked, the next chapter will be posted when I get around to it. (Which hopefully will be soon)**

**Aernhna: Well we don't know for sure if Ren is in love with him, really she never said who she is in llllloooo with. And yes she will start to want to find out who killed Raul, but that is all I am going to tell you.**

**Mistyqueen: Thanks :o) **

**Ardelis Mercy: I'm glad you like my story. Yours was really really good too. Keep reading!**

**Metaphorical: Hey! Glad you like my story! I have a lot of fun writing Ren because she is hilarious. (In my opinion) Sorry it has been taking me a little while to update but besides all the stuff I had said earlier school is starting soon too. :o( I hope you like this chapter, I wasn't really quite sure if I liked it but I think it turned out pretty good. **

**I just realized that my chapters are kinda short. Well you learn something new every day. I will try to make them longer.**

**Hasta la vista:o)**


	12. The Plunge

Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me a while to get this chapter up, but I was in the thing where you knew what you wanted to happen I just wasn't sure on how to get there. So I don't really have that much to say… I will update A New World soon- hey I just realized that both of my stories start with "a"- never mind…… I would write more interesting things to you guys but I am extremely sore so I am not really in the mood to actually write more important things…

Chapter Twelve:

I was watching the fire waiting for Kered to return from looking for food. I just stared at the fire not really paying attention to adding more wood so it wouldn't burn out. I had my mind on other things. In particular, the conversation between me and Kered last night…

"_If you knew who killed Raul, you would tell me, wouldn't you?" I asked him._

_Kered stared at me for a while like he wasn't sure or maybe he was just rethinking what I had just asked him._

_In a few minutes he replied, "Yes I would tell you. You do have a right to know."_

_I swallowed and in a voice so quiet I wasn't even sure that he heard me I asked him, "Well, do you know, Kered?"_

_He must have heard me because he looked over and answered me, "Sorry, Ren, but I do not know. This must be a sum what disappointment to you. I can see why you would want to know."_

_I just looked at him and shrugged. After that we went to sleep without ever saying a word to each other._

Wait. What _would_ I say to that person? Would I even want to talk to him? Would I even want to look at him? Was it even a man who killed him? It could have easily been a woman. Now I realized that maybe Kered not knowing who killed him would be a good thing in a way. Or at least until I find out what I would even say or do.

It was then that I realized that I had been sitting there for several hours thinking about the same thing over and over. Where was Kered? Was he hurt? Maybe I should go look for him…….

I got up from the rock that I had been sitting on for the past hours and started to wonder around looking for Kered. I had been thinking so much that I didn't even realize what a beautiful day it was. I was too wrapped up in thinking about everything else. Normally I would have sat down and enjoyed the day but I was on a mission. I needed to find Kered.

I looked everywhere that I could think of. Kered was nowhere to be seen. Can it really take him this long to find some food? I mean it isn't like I eat _that _much. He doesn't really either. So why wasn't he back yet?

Wait. He could be back at camp looking for me. Then he would go out and try to find me. I will just back to camp.

I started to walk back to camp. But once again I was too buried in thinking about everything else I didn't even realize that I was walking on the side of a cliff. Then my foot slipped and I was falling down to the flowing river below me.

I hit the water hard and it took me a while to get back to surface when I remembered that I couldn't swim to save my life. Everyone had always tried to teach me but in this category I was just unable to swim.

"Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping and praying that someone -anyone- would hear me.

My prayers were answered. I saw Kered look from out of the woods.

"Ren! What are you doing?" He asked me in bewilderment.

I tried not to sound irritated but it was hard not to, "What does it look like I'm doing?" I screamed back to him fighting to stay above water.

"Well try swimming back to the shore, Ren," he told me.

"Kered! If I could swim back to the shore," I fell under the raging water, "then why would I have screamed for help" I yelled back to him.

"Is the current to fast?" He asked me again.

"Kered, in case you haven't noticed by how I am fighting to stay above water," I fell under the water again, "I CAN'T SWIM!"

With that Kered dove into the water to swim and save me, but I couldn't stay above the water anymore. I slowly sank down. Then something pulled out of the water. I looked over to see Kered right next to me."

I coughed out water and muttered, "Thanks."

He looked back at me and said, "Your welcome. What were you thinking jumping into the water like that?"

I stared at him and managed to say, "Long story. I will explain later."

He just answered, "Ok."

My eyes were slowly closing when I noticed something. "Uh Kered?"

He looked back at me. "Yes Ren?"

I pointed to the huge waterfall that was ahead of us.

Kered looked in complete shock and confusion, "You have to kidding me." With that he swam faster and faster to try to stop from falling down the waterfall, but it wasn't enough. We both flew down the waterfall and hit the water. I fell into a peaceful blackness….

When I was not unconscious anymore, I could tell I wasn't in the water. I was on ground. Was I dead? I heard a voice. Must be Kered. No wait, there were two there.

"Is she ok?" One asked.

"I think so. She was just unconscious, I think," said the one who sounded like Kered.

I opened my eyes and squinted instantly, because of the bright sun shining down on me. I looked at the two people that were talking about me. There was Kered, and there is wait- he looks just like Kered! He had the same wavy brunette hair and the same green eyes, and was even wearing loose shirt, swade pants, and black boots. I must still be delirious, because I definitely seeing things.

Kered –or at least I think it was Kered- looked at me and smiled, "Thank goodness, I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up at Ren."

I tried to sit up, maybe I was just dreaming, "Kered, what happened? I think I am still a little delirious, because I think I am seeing things."

"Well you were right, we went over a huge waterfall. You were unconscious and on the shore when I came to the surface of the water. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't even move. That was when I ran into Jared," he said gesturing to the man standing right next to him.

"I think I am still delirious, because Jared looks exactly like you. Unless you guys are cousins or something," I said extremely confused.

"Well of course I look exactly like him. Ren, this is my brother, Jared."

"Wait, your what? You have a brother?"

Ok, you don't have to say it. I know it has been a long time, but I promise to try to update more often. To my reviewers:

Mistyqueen: thanks :o)

Ardelis Mercy: Thanks tahaha, I had a lot of fun with the rambling part. My friend was helping and we were laughing our heads off. :oP

Aerinha: Okay, sometimes I prefer shorter chapters too. Sorry it took so long to update!

Metaphorical: Thanks, well I think I will update A New World soon! Oh and update Above soon!

Well its nice to know that everyone like the rambling part. I loved writing it. Tahaha REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. No Wonder

**Hey everyone! I don't really know what to say other than here is an update!**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"You have a brother?" I asked in bewilderment.

Kered looked over to me as if I was still delirious, "Yes, I have a brother. Didn't I tell you that Ren?"

"Well, yes, you told me you had _brothers, _but you never said that you had one that looked like you, like your _twin_ brother." I said to Kered.

"Yes, Jared this is Ren, and Ren this is my twin brother, Jared," Kered said introducing us. I was still confused but Kered continued, "Well, I am going to go see if I can find out where we are. Jared can you stay with Ren?" Kered asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah, sure," Jared replied. His voice sounded exactly like Kered's.

Before Kered had the chance to walk I was talking to him again, "Oh Jared and Kered, how cute it rhymes."

Kered walked off laughing. Jared and me were silent for a while until he finally spoke, "So do you like Kered?"

I looked at him. That was such an odd question. What about, _Hey are you okay? _ I replied back to him, "Yeah, he is really nice."

"No I mean do you _like _him?" He asked.

I stared at him in astonishment. Where would he get _that _idea? "No I don't _like _him. I like him as a friend. Where on earth would you get that idea?"

Jared shrugged. "I don't know. You were calling for him when you were delirious, so I figured you two really liked each other."

"Kered and me, we are, uh, we are in like with each other." I told Jared who was looking at me like I was crazy.

"In like? What on earth does that mean?"

I just replied, "Ask your brother. He should know."

Jared gave me a confused look then shrugged, "Okay then, whatever you say." He paused, "So are you okay? I saw you and Kered fall, you must have fallen at least thirty feet. I rushed over to see what happened then Kered came out of the water."

"Yes, I'm fine. My head hurts a little, but that's it. So, just out of curiosity, who is older? Kered or you?" I asked him trying to ignore the headache I had.

"Kered is older than me, we are ten minutes apart."

"Oh okay, I was just wondering," I replied back to him.

We sat in silence for a couple more minutes then Jared spoke, "So how did Kered and you meet?"

"Um, well, its and extremely long story," I said to him, "you wouldn't want to hear it."

Jared sat back from where he was sitting, smiled, and replied, "Ren, I've got all day."

I smiled back. His smile was exactly like Kered's. I said, "Good. It's probably going to take all day."

I told him everything, from finding out about my fiancé's death, to running into William, to falling down the waterfall. He knew everything that happened and the whole time he just sat there and nodded while I explained my reason for running into Kered, and how I was talking to him right there.

After I was done we sat in silence again and Jared spoke, "Wow that was a long story. I am so sorry to hear about your fiancé, Ren. If there is anything, _anything at all_,that I can do, let me know."

I smiled. It was nice to know that one more person in the world cared about my problems. "Thanks Jared, that really means a lot to me."

Just then, Kered walked back to where Jared and me were sitting.

I looked up at Kered and asked, "So…. any luck in finding out where we are?"

Kered looked as if he was going to actually answer the question but replied with, "No, I climbed up the tallest tree that I could find, but even then I could only see trees. This is a hell of a forest."

Jared laughed at what his brother had said. He was so much like Kered…

Kered and Jared had gone to go find some food. I decided to wander off a little bit by myself but I stayed close to camp in case Kered and Jared came back and started looking for me. I was trying to find a good place to watch the sunset. While I was walking, I heard some voices. They were coming from over in the trees.

As I crept closer I realized that they were Kered and Jared's voices. I decided to stay close and see what they were talking about.

"So that Ren, she's really sarcastic," I heard Jared say. Why was he talking about me?

It was Kered who spoke next, "Yeah, she really is."

"No wonder you like her so much, she's really great," Jared said.

They was a slight silence and the entire time I had a huge smile across my face. Kered liked me. I thought that maybe I was the only one, but Kered _truly _liked me.

Then Jared spoke again, "Kered we really need you back home. Everybody does."

What? What home? Where is his home? Why did everyone need _him_?

HEY! Well it is late and I should really be sleeping, but hey. Who needs sleep? I don't! I may never sleep again… lol. Well sorry about the delay in updating, but I was going to but then I deleted my entire chapter and couldn't get it back, then I was busy and… I'll stop now. Well my teeth hurt because I just got my braces today so I decided to work on this! YAY ME!

**Metaphorical: Hola Dino! I'm good. Thanks! I love your story too! Update soon:o) uh… tried with the update soon, but uh.. didn't work out so well.**

**Aerinha: uh… about the update sooner thing. I'll try I promise. Oh and they are twins but hopefully you got that from this chapter.**

**mistyqueen: Yup, in my story he did. I don't know sounded good to me I guess.**

**Ardelis Mercy: Thanks:o)**


End file.
